The present invention relates to a system and method for preventing a vehicle from deviating from a running lane.
An example of such a system for preventing lane deviation of a vehicle is disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 11-96497. The system of this publication determines that a vehicle has a tendency to deviate from a running lane and produces a steering control torque in accordance with lateral displacement of the vehicle from a reference position of a running lane, which steering control torque can be easily prevailed by a vehicle driver, for thereby preventing lane deviation of the vehicle. Further, in such a system, it is desired to keep detecting the running lane at all times. Thus, as disclosed in unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 11-296660, it has been proposed a system in which a steering angle is used as a road parameter, and a lane marker model such as a white line is determined from the road parameter.